


Botón

by Alesly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alesly/pseuds/Alesly
Summary: Lotura AU EscolarAllura es la chica más prestigiada y la belleza del instituto. Ocurren una serie de incidentes, que pasará cuando el primogénito de la compañía rival entre por los jardines del lugar?Oneshot
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Botón

『∞』

Allura es considerada una de las chicas mas prestigiosas de toda la academia, simplemente era el ideal; linda, tranquila, inteligente, adinerada. Varios chicos estaban detrás de ella y realmente era difícil no hacerlo, mas la chica estaba bien parada sobre la tierra. Absolutamente nadie podría lograr a entender cómo era que tuviera tanto poder en solo sus palabras, y su corazón era tan dulce con todos que sin importar las veces que los rechazará los volvía a atraer. 

Con sus dos amigas fieles le bastaba a la chica, Romelle y Pidge la mantenían bien atenta a lo que de verdad se requería. Organizando pijamadas, o cualquier simple reunión era suficiente para las chicas salieran con un debate para ver qué es lo que importaba en sus vidas. Lo peor era que ninguna ganaba y terminaban comiendo patatas de la marca Kaltenecker mientras veían películas de Disney llorando por conseguir su Flynn Rider.

Más no todo un su vida llegaba a ser perfecto, el ataque a su casa llegó hasta causar un incendio llevándose con ello la muerte de sus padres y varios empleados de ahí, incluyendo la familia de su primo Coran. Su corazón llegó a ignorar a todos, las palabras de sus compañeros llegaron hasta sonarle como obligadas y de no ser por lo último que le dejó su padre no habría vuelto a ser la misma. 

El saber que su padre guardaba en una caja fuerte un montón de cartas para ella, la hacia llorar a mares pues era la voz de su padre hablándole con todo sentimiento. Logró avanzar a pesar de todo y manejar ella la empresa sin dejar sus estudios, volviendo a levantar la mansión decorandola con copias de las cartas enmarcadas. Con la ayuda que logro conseguir de Coran, la empresa no termino destruida del todo, seguía viva, aunque ya no con la misma intensidad de antes. Y como si el mundo los hubiera invocado, la compañía rival llama 'Galra Dude's' había revocado a cualquier otro contrincante con una victoria aplastante luego de la bajada de 'Altean's'.

-Enserio Allura, lo que tienes que hacer es conseguir una resplandeciente entrada al comercio y todas las empresas llegarán a ti sin mucho estrés, lograrás escalar rápidamente con tu manera de expresarte y conseguirás popularidad en un santiamén.- Romelle no para de hacer expresiones de lucha mientras que parecía que tuviera brillos a su alrededor que hacían que sus palabras significaran algo como para tomarla en serio.

-Tal vez no necesariamente brillante sea la palabra.-

-Sip, sí, exactamente eso, lo apoyo, completamente.-

-Tal vez solo vistiéndose bonita como muñeca baste.- Allura sintió como su mandíbula se descolocaba para luego prestar atención con incredulidad a las palabras de Pidge- Digo, a la gente realmente le gusta ver a una chica linda, en el mejor de los casos en una entrevista la mayoría votaría por ti debido al como te ves y otra parte lo haría por tus propuestas.-

-A que es verdad? Allura es linda y inteligente, el paquete completo. Te imaginas a que valor debe de estar su mano ahorita?...

Automáticamente su cerebro se cerro ante las ideas que andaba soltando su par de amigas, las quería, pero no mientras hablaban de que seguro tenía mil pretendientes, porque no quería aceptar el hecho de que era verdad y que algunos eran tan feos y con caras tan arrugadas que solo quería vomitar en las reuniones. Salió a despejar su mente luego de la nauseabunda experiencia que tuvo que recordar, estaban en el instituto y el profesor todavía no llegaba, aparte de que era temprano y podría ir un rato al balcón principal para respirar aire y ver la llegada de los demás estudiantes.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver como llegaba una limusina a aparcarse en frente del colegio robando literalmente toda la atención de las personas, incluyéndola. De ella salieron 5 personas que conforme iban avanzando podía describirlas y dar pequeñas características. Una chica erudita, con lentes oscuros escribiendo algo en una tableta mientras era guiada por un gato salvaje; otra que era la contra parte de ella, robusta fuerte y con ropa deportiva en lugar del habitual uniforme; otra de contextura delgada y por lo visto muy flexible, esta llevaba su celular con un selfie stick mientras no dejaba de tomarse fotos, sin contar que su ropa parecía literalmente un vomito de arco iris. La penúltima se veía la más normal de todas, una coleta alta y facciones finas que parecía organizar cosas en una agenda mientras hablaba con la silueta principal. 

Y luego la silueta principal que parecía llamar la atención de todos, por lo que veía era un niño rico y engreído. Cabello largo, arreglado correctamente hacia atrás a excepción de un mechón que se escapaba con rebeldía de la tan meticulosa melena blanca, unas orejas ligeramente alargadas dándole un toque de elfo guapo. Unos ojos que fácilmente podrían pasar desapercibido en un grupo de piedras amatistas por el precioso color violeta que era reflejado con brillo.

Inmediatamente se quedó viendo los iris a pesar de la distancia que había, y como si el chico supiera de su existencia giró su mirada hacia la chica mientras se sorprendía y mantenía el contacto. Al mantener el contacto vario rato sintió que estaba viendo al mismo Legolas con esa mirada tan profunda que tenía, y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad pues por las orejas este desconocido parecía perfectamente un elfo. Inconscientemente empezó a morder su labio pensando en todo lo que daría porque la atraviese con su 'flecha' y pareció que el chico quería entenderla mientras parpadeaba varias veces luego de ver su comportamiento. 

Luego rápidamente bajo de su nube al verse a ella misma siendo zarandeada por el par de sus amigas, volviendo la mirada hacia ellas rompiendo esa pequeña conexión que había establecido con el desconocido.

-Le estabas coqueteando al nuevo? Bueno si es un poco guapo...- Romelle no dejaba de moverla hasta que admitió que estaba guapo mientras alzaba los hombros.

-Su atractivo no cuenta! Solo analizalo un poco, ¡Es un completo engreído! Se le nota a leguas- Pidge lo miraba con algo de resentimiento.

Hasta que se encontró a ella misma volviendo a dirigir la mirada al chico que estaba gritándole a la chica de la coleta mientras un sonrojo adoraba su rostro y secretamente volvía a dirigir la mirada hacia ellas, hasta que volvió a chocar con su mirada y se volvieron a perder ambos en su mundo. Un mundo donde la chica de coletas y Pidge se ponían a organizar juntas sin molestarlos y Romelle anda comiendo un sándwich mientras les tiraba pétalos de rosa. Ok, tal vez debía dejar de comer la receta especial de Coran...

-Y ahí están otra vez, es como si estuvieran en su propio mundo, ¡y la verdad tampoco creo que me equivoque!

-Pero no sería interesante? El poder tener algo así como un alma gemela, aunque sigue sin darme buena espina ese chico...

-Ya dejen de hablar por mi, mejor vamos a clases. El profesor no debe de tardar en llegar.- Paso de lado de sus amigas con la mirada altiva mientras volteaba ligeramente a ver al nuevo estudiante perderse entre los edificios.

Escucho los pasos detrás de ella mientras se dirigían a sus clases, y todo transcurrió de manera tranquila, no se volvió a cruzar con su nuevo elfo guapo que se había quedado viendo todo el día y eso le parecía perfecto. Hasta que llego a la penúltima hora a su salón y el profesor paso a presentarlo. Por lo visto su nombre era Lotor, era el primogénito de su familia...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y heredero de la compañía 'Galra Dude's'

『∞』 

Sintió como su vida y romance bajaban de las nubes para ser consumidos en el odio y rencor aguardados en el infierno, Allura no era rencorosa, pero competencia, es competencia. Y Allura era la única que podía sacar adelante la compañía, y si tenía que renunciar a sus sentimientos para avanzar entonces lo haría.

Aunque no era muy fácil si su encantador y ahora odiado elfo se sentaba a su costado tratando de robarle su atención pasando le pedazos de papel perfectamente cortados con unas notas escritas con su letra impecable que le hacia preguntarse como era que un chico tuviera tan bonita y recta letra. ¿Era posible enamorarse por la letra de alguien?

Oh no pero ahí no quedo la cosa, don Encantos se había ofrecido a hacer todo tipo de trabajos con ella, y cuando decía todo, se refería a ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO. No sabía como había logrado que un trabajo de tres se volviera de cuatro solo para entrometerse ahí y de alguna forma volverse compañero de alma con Romelle, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, ¡y solo habían pasado unas horas!

Sin embargo terminaron las clases y Allura se sintió respirar cuando vio libre su salida. Hasta que justo cuando pasaba por la mitad del jardín que daba a la salida principal aparecía su engreído elfo sonriéndole pues parecía haberla esperado, como si pensará que ella iría corriendo a sus brazos. Termino pasando por su lado volteando ligeramente y riéndose al verlo descolocarse y arreglarse para luego agarrarla del brazo deteniendo su caminar, haciendo que Romelle y Pidge tomarán distancia discretamente.

-Mira yo, sé que realmente sientes diferencias luego de escuchar mi familia y todo eso...- soltó su brazo y se paso la mano por el cabello.

-Ajá, sabes tengo una empresa que dirigir por sino lo sabes así que no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo en esto...- solo quería huir de allí antes que se vuelva a hundir en la profundidad de esas gemas.

-¡Sí! Sí, lo sé pero... ¡Estoy seguro que tu también lo sentiste!- allí logró descolocar a la chica viendo como temblaba ligeramente, ahí tomo seguridad de sus palabras.- Sé que tu también tienes estos sentimientos, por mí, es decir, esta conexión. Cuando te vi en el balcón no pude dejar que pensar que estaba en un sueño del cual no quería despertar, y no hubiera distinguido la diferencia de no ser porque el sonrojo que vino a mi se sentía demasiado caliente como para continuar con eso. 

-Estas asumiendo cosas que realmente no te incumben...-

-Lo sé, pero... Joder, esto realmente debe de ser una coincidencia o tal vez sea el puro destino pero... Creo que el color de las gemas de tus aretes son del mismo color de mis ojos...- La chica instintivamente llevo sus manos a sus orejas sintiendo el roce de las joyas.

El color adornó toda la cara de Allura, una chica que siempre expresa sus sentimientos se encontraba en un completo apuro del cual no sabía si huir o ir allí y tirarse al mismísimo infierno solo por él. No podía en verdad el negar alguna de sus palabras, ni siquiera sabía en que momento Lotor se había acercado tanto como para agarrarle su mano y dejar un suave beso en el dorso de esta, acelerando los latidos de su corazón, agrandando su sonrojo y sentirse pequeña ante tantos sentimientos acumulados.

-Sé que realmente es muy pronto como para poder estar seguro de estos sentimientos, y tal vez sea realmente apresurado como para afirmar algo con tanta seguridad. Pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que esto no es una simple coincidencia Allura, ni siquiera me vería haciendo esto... Pero creo que si es por ti puede haber una primera vez para todo...

La chica se sentía en las nubes, su mano todavía permanecía unida a la de Lotor, y este empezó a hacer algo con su chaqueta, terminando por soltar la mano de la chica ocasionando un pequeño puchero en ella y conseguir su cometido.

-Si realmente puede suceder una primera vez para todo, entonces prefiero que sea contigo, Allura. Es la primera vez que haré algo tan cursi como esto...- El sonrojo se intensificó en el chico mientras colocaba algo en las manos de ella- Como... darte mi segundo botón...- termino de decir volteando la mano de la chica mostrando el botón ahí- Como... darle una oportunidad al amor a primera vista...

En algún momento todo debió de perderse, donde los estudiantes se habían detenido completamente para rodearlos y observar la escena, donde Romelle que les andaba tomando fotos enamorada del amor y Pidge solo suspiraba a su lado tratando de controlarla, donde el chófer de Lotor no se impacientaba por la tardanza, donde la chica de coleta no tenía que esconder su corazón roto, donde el grupo del chico estaba acercándose para apresurar al chico deteniéndose entre ellas. Un momento donde absolutamente todo fue directo al caño y solo existían ellos y ese pequeño momento que compartían... 

Y la pequeña promesa dejada en algo tan simple...

Tan simple como un botón.

**Author's Note:**

> 『∞』 
> 
> Y así termina todo! Este es mi primer aporte en el fandom de Voltron!
> 
> Es un regalo dulzura, gozalo.
> 
> -Eriliss.


End file.
